Archery generally includes the use of a bow to propel an arrow toward a target, such as an animal being hunted. When hunting, a common problem is that game shot with an arrow may run long distances and hide before dying. Arrow-mounted tracking devices have been developed to help track shot game, but the arrow and attached tracking device may sometimes pass through the animal instead of remaining lodged in the animal. Furthermore, the weight and configuration of such a tracking device may affect the trajectory of the arrow in an undesired manner, making the animal more difficult to hit with the arrow.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for tracking game shot with arrows.